This invention relates generally to sheet registration mechanisms, and more particularly to a sheet registration mechanism which facilitates both in-track and cross-track sheet registration.
In apparatus employing sheets transported along a travel path through such apparatus, it is often necessary to assure that the sheets are registered at preselected locations in the travel path. For example, in printers or reproduction apparatus, individual cut sheets of receiver material or film must be accurately registered before being forwarded to processing stations where operations are to be carried out on such sheets. Desired registration may include in-track registration, cross-track alignment, or both. In-track registration is typically effected for example by registration pins selectively intercepting the sheet travel path at a preselected location; and cross-track alignment is typically effected for example by members engaging marginal edges of sheets or elements frictionally urging sheets against a marginal registration member. When both in-track registration and cross-track alignment are desired, mechanisms selected from each of the above examples are interrelated in the transport apparatus to accomplish such registration actions. This results in a complex registration mechanism with a multiplicity of elements which must interreact reliably to assure accurate desired sheet registration.